I'm Your Only Setter
by The May Waters
Summary: Kageyama doesn't quite know how to deal with his feelings and Hinata may be subtly dropping a few hints. One-Shot 3 of my Confessional Series.


I'm Your Only Setter!

SI Waters

*image credit to Viria

Kageyama and Hinata

"You should've seen it," Hinata was raving to Sugawara about his time in Tokyo with Kenma. The teen had invited him to stay for a few days during fall when both teams had temporarily suspended practice. "He had these insane serves that would spin somehow, I don't even know how to explain it. It was like Kenma would barely even touch the ball though and Kuro always came to the ball rather than the ball to him. They had this sense of where it was going to be without even watching their setter."

Kageyama was softening and hardening his fists, the small teen had been talking about his trip all day and it was starting to get on his nerves. All the _whooshes, swooshes, wabams, kerplunks,_ and whatever else Hinata had managed to do was putting him on edge all through practice.

"He's thinking of inviting me over again when the Christmas Holidays come up, I think it'll really be a lot of fun. What do you think of it Suga?" He was bouncing around the setter.

"I think it's really great that you have a friend in another High School." Suga told him honestly. Kageyama took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he didn't understand why he was so angry in the first place.

Hinata had every right to be friends with Kenma, he was also completely free to go to Tokyo and stay with his friend from Nekoma. Kageyama had no control over that, but he felt like he should have been informed. During the break he'd shown at Hinata's house only to be told that the teen was away on vacation. Then he came back to practice and found out exactly where the red head had been and was no frustrated he had spent the break with someone else.

As they were walking home later that evening Hinata was still talking about his trip. Frustrated that the teen didn't seem to have anything else on his mind, Kageyama shoved him roughly into a wall. Hinata dropped his bike and was ready to fight back, when he saw the pained expression on the setter's face as he stood over him.

"I'm your only setter! You got that?" He asked roughly. Hinata shook his head slowly.

"What about Suga-senpai?"

"He's different, he's-" he drifted off. _What was Suga exactly? In a relationship with Daichi? Two years older than them?_ Tobio didn't have a clue on how to end his sentence.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day," Hinata lifted a hand in an attempt to try and inspect his friend. Kageyama pulled away rapidly, feeling like he'd been shocked by the light touch to his jaw.

"I'm fine, just out of sorts I think." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

They were quiet the rest of the way to the point where they separated. Hinata wringing the handles on his bike the entire way. The next day the middle blocker was uncharacteristically quiet. During some down time the team began discussing ages and birthdays.

"Yamaguchi's birthday is coming up soon," Tsukishima offered uncharacteristically for his friend.

"Oh?" Suga seemed intrigued.

"November 10th, I'll be 16 then." The young pinch server explained.

"When's your birthday Hinata?" Daichi turned the small spiker, expecting him to be the youngest of the group.

"Eh? June 21, I'm already 16, why?" Jaws dropped and Kageyama seemed the most surprised.

"We thought you would have been the youngest first year!" Ennoshita exclaimed.

"Because of my height?" Hinata cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Damn, you're the oldest out of us." Tsukishima straightened his glasses. "Unless the annoying setter over there was born before June?"

"No, December 22."

"You're the youngest?" Daichi looked between the two.

"Doesn't that technically make me your senpai then?" Hinata joked, spinning a volleyball between his fingertips.

"It does actually," Suga admitted for the other three.

"I'm only kidding, age doesn't really matter to me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Neither does height, apparently." Kei tried to joke, immediately being met with two little balls of fury, otherwise known as Hinata and Nishinoya.

-oOo-

Kageyama seemed to be trying to say something the entire time he was walking home next to Hinata that day. He kept opening his mouth and then shutting it, as though not sure as to what he should actually say. Hinata was starting to feel a bit annoyed.

"What is it?" He finally demanded stopping completely in the middle of the sidewalk. Kageyama seemed frozen under his gaze.

"Well I- I mean," he spluttered. "You're sixteen!"

"So?"

"If you wanted, you could date and stuff." Kageyama mumbled.

"You could too, doesn't matter if you're fifteen." Hinata shrugged starting to walk again. "Besides, I could only date someone if they were involved with volleyball too, because then there wouldn't be an unequal amount of time spent together."

"Are you dating Kenma then?" He asked bravely. The ginger turned in surprise to look at Kageyama who was still standing several feet away from him.

"Are you kidding me? Bakageyama we're just friends and besides a long distance relationship with anyone in high school would just be stupid. It's better to stay single,"

Kageyama was quiet.

"You're my only setter anyway right?" Hinata joked, that got Kageyama moving.

"Boke," he told the smaller teen. Hinata was laughing, but it was cut off by Kageyama suddenly grabbing his arm. He turned and was met with the younger teens lips on his. Then when he broke away he mumbled, "only setter."

"Only setter," Hinata nodded slowly.


End file.
